Self draining containers are known in the art. These containers include means for returning contents which have dripped or run down the exterior of the pouring spout to the main body of the container
Examples of prior art self draining closures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,855.
Self draining containers, known in the prior art, often have drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is that it is sometimes difficult to completely remove the contents of the container. Often in prior art self draining containers a portion of the contents is trapped when the container is inverted.
Many prior art self draining container assemblies are also quite expensive to produce and assemble. Some of thes prior art containers include several components which must be correctly orientated during assembly.